1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrier device for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a carrier device which is constructed so that wind flow can circulate between the carrier device and the motor vehicle roof top so as to effectively cool the interior of the motor vehicle.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there exist several types of carrier devices which can be mounted on the roof of a motor vehicle. Typically such carrier devices do not allow for the feature of circulating wind flow between the carrier and the motor vehicle roof top to cool the interior of the car because the carrier device is mounted directly on the roof of the motor vehicle or, in the case wherein the carrier device is separated from the roof of the motor vehicle, supports for the carrier device serve as obstructions to wind flow, thus making such carrier devices ineffective in cooling the interior of a motor vehicle.
Additionally, conventional carrier devices typically are of a container or box-like construction or bar-like structures which extend widthwise across the roof of a motor vehicle. These carrier devices are inadequate because they limit the types of items which can be carried (i.e. a box-like structure cannot carry skis, surfboards, etc. and a bar-like structure cannot carry boxes varying in width and size). Furthermore, these carrier devices are generally unsightly and in the case of the bar-like structure, usually complex and expensive to manufacture.